yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi and Mai Valentine's Duel
* 30: }} Yugi and Mai's Duel' is a Duel that occurred during the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime between Yami Yugi and Mai Valentine in the Duelist Kingdom finals. This Duel is based on Yugi and Mai's Duel in the manga series. Prior Events The first round of the Duelist Kingdom finals is set to begin between Yugi Muto and Mai Valentine. Mai is ready to both duel and win. However, Yugi finds himself distracted, and a little disturbed, by the lengths his alter ego was willing to go to win against Kaiba earlier on the castle, and is determined to keep him out of this Duel. Or, depending on the version, perhaps he's just thinking about what he'll do once he reaches Pegasus. The Duel '''Turn 1: Mai' Mai Normal Summons "Harpie Lady" (1300/1400) in Attack Position, then Sets a card. Turn 2: Yugi Muto Yugi Summons "Gaia The Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) in Attack Position. Yugi attacks "Harpie Lady" with "Gaia", but Mai activates her face-down "Mirror Wall" to negate the attack and halve the ATK of "Gaia The Fierce Knight" (2300 → 1150/2100). Turn 3: Mai Mai equips "Harpie Lady" with "Cyber Shield", increasing its ATK and DEF by 500 (1300 → 1800/1400 → 1900). Mai attacks and destroys "Gaia The Fierce Knight" with "Harpie Lady" (Yugi: 2000 → 1350). Turn 4: Yugi Muto Yugi Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks "Harpie Lady", with Yugi not knowing that "Mirror Wall" is a Continuous Trap Card, and thus can be used again. The effect of "Mirror Wall" then activates, which negates the attack and halves the ATK of "Summoned Skull" (2500 → 1250/1200). Yugi Sets a card. Turn 5: Mai Mai activates "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy Yugi's Set "Spellbinding Circle". Turn 6: Yugi Muto Yugi changes "Summoned Skull" to Defense Position and Sets a monster face-down. Turn 7: Mai Mai equips "Harpie Lady" with "Rose Whip", increasing its ATK and DEF by 300 (1800 → 2100/1900 → 2200). "Harpie Lady" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set "Feral Imp" (1300/1400). Turn 8: Yugi Muto Yugi passes his turn. Turn 9: Mai Mai Summons "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2000/2500) in Attack Position. "Harpie's Pet Dragon" gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Harpie Lady" on the field, and there is currently one (2000 → 2300/2500 → 2800). Mai attacks and destroys "Summoned Skull" with "Harpie's Pet Dragon". Turn 10: Yugi Muto Yugi Summons "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Defense Position, then Sets a card. Turn 11: Mai Mai activates "Shadow of Eyes". Now all male monsters that Yugi controls that are in Defense Position are switched to Attack Position. Any monsters that have been affected by this effect must attack the turn they have been switched to Attack Position. "Dark Magician" is switched to Attack Position and is forced to attack "Harpie Lady". The effect of "Mirror Wall" then activates, negating the attack and halving the ATK of "Dark Magician" (2500 → 1250/2100). Mai then activates another "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy Yugi's Set "Mirror Force". Mai attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" with "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (Yugi: 1350 → 300). Turn 12: Yugi Muto At this point, after a brief pep talk from Mai, and the Spirit's assurance he will not go against Yugi's wishes, Yugi begins focusing seriously on the Duel. Yugi activates "Brain Control", allowing him to take control of "Harpie's Pet Dragon". Yugi then Sets a card and Summons "Catapult Turtle" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. Yugi then activates the effect of "Catapult Turtle", Tributing "Harpie's Pet Dragon" to destroy "Mirror Wall" and inflict damage to Mai equal to half the ATK of "Harpie's Pet Dragon" on the field (Mai: 2000 → 850). Turn 13: Mai Mai draws. She then activates "Elegant Egotist" to turn her one "Harpie Lady" into three "Harpie Ladies" (2450/2100 each) in Attack Position. Mai decides not to attack as she believes Yugi's Set card is a Trap Card. Turn 14: Yugi Muto Yugi reveals his bluff by activating his face-down "Monster Recovery", which allows him to shuffle "Catapult Turtle" and the remaining cards in his hand to his Deck and draw five new cards. Yugi's new hand contains "Kuriboh", "Celtic Guardian", "Mystical Elf", "Monster Reborn", and "Horn Imp". Yugi Normal Summons "Mystical Elf" (800/2000) in Defense Position. This monster is unaffected by the effect of "Shadow of Eyes" since it is a female monster. Turn 15: Mai Mai activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Harpie's Pet Dragon" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. This time, there are three "Harpie Ladies" on the field (2000 → 2900/2500 → 3400). Mai attacks and destroys "Mystical Elf" with her "Harpie Ladies". Turn 16: Yugi Muto Yugi draws and activates "Swords of Revealing Light". Mai's monsters cannot attack for three turns and all of her monsters must be face-up. Yugi then Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position. Turn 17: Mai Mai passes her turn. "Swords of Revealing Light" has two turns remaining. Turn 18: Yugi Muto Yugi draws "Polymerization". Yugi activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Gaia The Fierce Knight" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 19: Mai Mai passes her turn. "Swords of Revealing Light" has one turn remaining. Turn 20: Yugi Muto Yugi draws "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress 1" and passes his turn. Turn 21: Mai Mai draws another "Harpie Lady" card but decides not to play it as "Harpie's Pet Dragon" has enough ATK to destory Yugi's monster and win the duel. Mai passes her turn. "Swords of Revealing Light" expires, and Mai is now free to attack. Turn 22: Yugi Muto Yugi tries to draw but the spirit is hesitant to do so, fearing for what might happen if he fails, but Yugi assures him he is not alone, as he has his friends and the Heart of the Cards. Finally, he draws. He compliments Mai on a well played duel but informs her it's over. He reveals and activates "Black Luster Ritual". He uses "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and "Kuriboh" as Tributes to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Yugi attacks and destroys "Harpie's Pet Dragon" with "Black Luster Soldier" (Mai: 850 → 750). Turn 23: Mai At this point, Mai realizes that she has nothing left in her Deck that can destroy "Black Luster Soldier". Not wanting to see her "Harpie Ladies" destroyed, Mai surrenders the Duel. Aftermath Mai is eliminated from the tournament. Before she leaves, Yugi thanks her not just for the duel, but for talking some sense into him. The next round between Joey Wheeler and Bandit Keith starts soon. Category:Duels Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels